Chuck vs The Rich Girl
by CarterTBE
Summary: AU. Chuck is a down on his luck computer programmer. Sarah is the daughter of Jack Walker, owner of Walker Corp, one of the biggest tech companies on the west coast. What happens when a chance encounter changes everything? Slightly OOC
1. Divine Intervention and Absence of Fate

Hi everyone. This is the first FF I've ever written . I've always been a big fan of the show, and after reading a lot of FF, I thought it was time to put my own writing out there. Hopefully it doesn't suck too badly.

I, like almost everyone here, wished the show focused way more on Chuck and Sarah's relationship then it did. As a way to get my fix of their relationship, the FF I mainly read are heavy Charah. I'm gonna write what I would want to read, so expect lots of Charah and minimal angst, with no PLI. I'll try to update this story every week or two.

This story takes place present time because I found that the easiest to write. With that in mind, both Chuck and Sarah were born in 1991 in this timeline.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy. All reviews are appreciated.

I don't own anything except my shoes.

* * *

 **Chuck vs the Rich Girl**

 **Chapter 1: Divine Intervention and the Absence of Fate**

 **Wednesday August 10th, 2016**

Charles Bartowski, or Chuck as his friends and family call him, was in a funk. He was recently laid off from his job at Roark Industries, and was having a hard time finding work, especially for a Stanford graduate with an electrical engineering degree. Hard time finding work is putting it mildly, it was a disaster. His most recent catastrophe came from an interview at a small software development startup, where he accidentally mistook the overweight female interviewer for pregnant. Suffice it to say the rest of the interview did not go well.

Today Chuck had an interview at Walker Corp, one of the most successful tech companies on the west coast, with the likes of Google and Microsoft. Unlike most recent days, today he actually felt hopeful. Out of all the jobs that he applied for, this was the one that Chuck wanted the most. He was determined to nail this interview, especially after all his recent failures.

Walking into the lobby of Walker Corp, Chuck received a text message from his sister Ellie. _Dinner tonight at 7?_ Chuck always loved spending time with her sister and her boyfriend Devon, who he nicknamed Captain Awesome. Ellie's cooking was always phenomenal, much better than what he and Morgan ate at their apartment on a daily basis. Chuck looked at his phone to answer his sister's text.

CRASH!

Chuck and a blonde female ran straight into each other, the files that the blonde had in her hand flew to the ground. Mortified, Chuck immediately went down on his knees to help pick up the files.

"Oh my god are you ok? I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking because I was answering a text from my sister and I'm so embarrassed..." Chuck rambled when he was cut off.

"I'm fine. It was partially my fault too I wasn't paying attention either." The women said, standing up after collecting the files. Chuck stood back up and finally saw the face of the mysterious woman he had ran into. Chuck was flabbergasted; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She was an athletic 5'10 with long blonde hair, but what Chuck noticed first was her eyes. They were a deep sky blue, and immediately hypnotized him.

"Once again, I'm so sorry…" Chuck said, managing to snap himself out of the hypnosis that her eyes had brought upon.

"Sarah." The female said, reaching out her hand for a handshake.

 _So that's the name of the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._ Chuck thought to himself.

Chuck grabbed her hand and shook back "My name's Chuck Bartowski."

"I've never seen you here before Chuck. You new here?"

"Actually, I have a job interview in about five minutes."

"Oh well good luck. I'm sure you'll get the job. Maybe I'll see you around?" Sarah told Chuck, smiling and winking at him before walking away.

"Hopefully you will." Chuck responded to the leggy blonde walking away from him with a smile on his face.

 _Wow, she sure was something. Maybe I should have asked her out._ Chuck thought. He soon dismissed the idea, believing that a girl as attractive as Sarah would never be interested in a guy like him. Chuck had always had low self-esteem, stemming from being a nerd, but his confidence issues skyrocketed his senior year of Stanford, when he caught his girlfriend cheating on him with his former best friend. Since the incident, Chuck hadn't even asked a girl out on a date.

Self-esteem issues aside, he was happy for the first time in a while. His short, two minute conversation with a stranger named Sarah had made him the happiest he has been since being laid off. This single conversation made him want this job at Walker Corp even more than before, just so he could see Sarah again. He had never felt this connected to another person before in his life, and they had only talked for a minute.

 _Maybe it's time to take a risk. I haven't felt this good in a long time_. Chuck had his issues, but he was smart. He knew that he wasn't going to be happy without taking a chance on something. He decided right then and there that the next time he saw Sarah Walker, he would ask her out.

Sarah Walker walked out of the doors of Walker Corp with a huge smile on her face. It was the biggest smile she's had in the last six months, ever since she caught her boyfriend Bryce Larkin cheating with her friend Amy. There was something different about this Chuck Bartowski, something that she liked. It started with his oozing brown eyes. They were mesmerizingly honest, as if every emotion he felt was put on the table for the whole world to see. Plus his smile…. Even just thinking about his smile made her smile. She talked with Chuck for maybe two minutes and it felt like they had known each other for years.

 _Maybe I should have asked him out. No I don't want to seem too desperate._ Sarah thought. She really wanted to see Chuck again, even though they were basically strangers. Then an idea popped into her head. She walked to her car, and pulled out her phone. She dialed David Washington's number. David is a close family friend, who also happened to be the President of Walker Corp's LA division.

 _"Hello this is David"_

"Hey David its Sarah. Listen I need a favor."

 _"Sigh…. What do you need Sarah?"_

"There should be a guy coming in for an interview today. In fact he might be in the interview right now. I need you to hire him."

 _"Why would I do that?"_

"Because I asked you to?" Sarah pouted. "Please David, I'll owe you one. For the record it's probably good to have the CEO's daughter owe you one."

 _"Alright fine, what's his name?"_

"Chuck Bartowski. He already had an interview so I assume he's qualified."

 _"Alright. Consider him hired, but you owe me one."_

"Thanks David." Sarah said, hanging up the phone with a smile on her face, again. She was going to do whatever it took to get to know Chuck. She felt a connection with him that hopefully he felt as well. Either way she was going to put herself out there and take a risk for the first time in six months. _I'm not going to find happiness until I let myself be happy_ she mused. It was a risk, but the reward was worth it. Next time she saw Chuck, she was going lay it all on the line and ask him out.

* * *

 **Friday August 12th**

Chuck was the happiest he had been in a long time. He and Morgan were at their favorite bar, celebrating because Chuck got the job at Walker Corp. He was surprised at how quickly he got a call back, considering the interview was only two days prior.

"I'm happy for you man, though I was kind of hoping that you would come back to the Buymore with me." Morgan joked, or so Chuck assumed.

"I'm so happy I don't have to go back and be Jeff and Lester's coworkers again". Jeff and Lester were two Buymore employees who were total creeps. For example, they would walk around the store with a video camera filming women's cleavage and ass's.

"Yeah I know, but I miss working with you man. You were the Batman to my Robin."

Chuck responded by taking another sip of his beer with a huge smile on his face. If Chuck was honest with himself, the real reason why he was so happy about getting this job was so he could see Sarah again. Her blue eyes and blonde hair had invaded his thoughts nonstop since their run in at Walker Corp, and he couldn't wait to see her again.

"Stop the presses, who is that? Vicky Vale?" Morgan said, interrupting Chuck's thoughts about Sarah.

"Vicki Vale, Vick-a-Vicki Vale, Vickity Vickity Vicki Vale…" Chuck sang, not paying attention to what was going on in front of him.

"Hey there stranger." A familiar female voice said, startling Chuck, almost making him drop his beer.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked, wondering if he was dreaming. He turned around and saw her beautiful blue eyes and knew that it was real. "That's from Batman." Chuck was embarrassed about the nerdy song he was singing. He once again embarrassed himself in front of her.

"Cause that makes it better?" Sarah laughed. She found Chuck's nerdy side endearing and kind of cute. It also made her laugh, but she guessed that almost everything he did would have a similar effect.

"What a coincidence. What are you doing here Sarah?"

"Same thing as you."

"Wait you're celebrating me getting a job at Walker Corp too?" Chuck joked.

"I guess I am now. Congratulations Chuck. Guess I'll be seeing you around after all" Sara said, extremely happy that David came through for her.

"Ahem" Morgan fake coughed, impatiently waiting for an introduction from Chuck.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry buddy. Let me introduce you. Morgan this is Sarah. She works at Walker Corp. We ran into each other before my interview. Sarah, this is my best friend Morgan Grimes."

"Nice to meet you Morgan."

"The pleasure is all mine." Morgan said, kissing Sarah's hand. Chuck gave Morgan a look that sent chills down his spine.

"I'm going to go hang out over there." Morgan said, raising his hand, not even looking at where he was pointing. "See you around Sarah."

"Bye Morgan." Sarah was happy to finally get some alone time with Chuck.

* * *

"Wait, you actually call your sister's boyfriend Captain Awesome?" Sarah wondered, laughing at the thought of someone being called that.

"Just wait until you meet him. Everything he does is awesome; skydiving, rock climbing, flossing."

Chuck and Sarah had been talking for over an hour. Carina, Sarah's sister and the person who she came to the bar with tonight, was busy dancing with as many guys as she could while leaving Chuck and Sarah alone. She was instructed by Sarah via text to give them space, and she happily obliged, ecstatic to see Sarah talking to another guy for the first time since Bryce. Morgan, who had already left the bar, was just as happy seeing Sarah and Chuck interact.

Sarah was having the time of her life. She hadn't laughed and smiled this much in almost forever. Everything that Chuck did made her happy. Chuck was different than every guy she had talked to before. He was smart, hilarious, and honest. Plus he was humble almost to a fault. Most guys reek of arrogance, but Chuck was the exact opposite. The last hour had made her even more assured of her decision to get Chuck that job. If Chuck didn't ask her out by the end of the night, she was definitely going to ask him out.

She was scared. Scared that he would say no, or that the date would go poorly, or that he would find out who she was and get scared off. She knew that Chuck was trustworthy, but it didn't stop these irrational fears from creeping in. These fears started with her parents, who were extremely distant. Being the daughter of a billionaire couple had its issues. She and Carina were mainly raised by nannies, with their parents barely being involved in the parenting process. It was nice being rich, but what they really wanted more than anything were parents who were involved. Her abandonment issues continued when Bryce betrayed her. It reinforced the belief that people weren't trustworthy.

Sarah could tell that Chuck was special. Every word that left his mouth was honest. He wasn't trying to manipulate her, he was just being himself. It was then she realized that before she asked him out, she would tell him about who she was. She usually waited a while before telling people that she was Sarah Walker, daughter of Jack and Emma Walker and heir to the Walker fortune. People treated her differently when they knew she was rich, and she didn't like that feeling. But she knew that Chuck wouldn't treat someone differently because of their economic status. This knowledge didn't stop those fears from creeping up on her.

Chuck was also scared. He, like Sarah, was having the time of his life. He loved talking to Sarah because she was so down to earth, and talking to her was extremely easy. She laughed at all of his silly jokes, and conversation between them flowed freely, as if they had known each other for years. All signs pointed to Sarah liking him, but he was still scared that she would say no when he asked her out. He, like Sarah, had abandonment issues that stemmed from his parents and were reinforced by a cheating partner. When Chuck was 9, his mother left without a word, and when he was 12 his father did the same, leaving him and Ellie to raise themselves, or more specifically Ellie to raise Chuck.

He was scared, but he wouldn't let that fear stop him from asking Sarah out. He had known her for only two days, yet she was already one of the best things to ever happen to him. Every time she smiled, it made his heart race, and every time she laughed it made him smile. He was not going to let his insecurities stop him from asking her out.

It was almost midnight, and they had been talking for almost four hours, when Chuck blurted out, "Would you want to go out to dinner with me sometime?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Sarah said, almost whispering, her heart beating out of her chest.

"Yeah, I mean only if you want it to be. We could go as just friends if you want. I mean I want it to be a date but I don't want you to…"

Sarah interrupted "I would love to go on a date with you." _Now or never_ Sarah thought. "Before we do though I need to tell you something."

Chuck just nodded to let Sarah know he was listening. "I told you my name was Sarah but I never told you my last name. My full name is Sarah Walker."

Chuck was stunned. The girl that had just accepted his dinner invitation was the daughter of Jack and Emma Walker, the owners of Walker Corp. His bosses. It didn't change the way he felt about her, it just surprised him.

"Wait you're THE Sarah Walker? Like the daughter of my new bosses?"

"Yup." Sarah responded, fearful that Chuck would take back his dinner offer.

Chuck was confused. Why was this fact a big deal to her? Why would she tell him right after he asked her out? Unless… "Did you think I would not want to go on a date with you after I found out you were Sarah Walker?"

"Maybe a little. People always treat me differently when they find out who I am."

"Well then Sarah WALKER, would you want to go out to dinner with me sometime?" Chuck asked, putting extra emphasis on the word Walker, making sure Sarah understood that Chuck didn't care who her parents were, that he wanted to go on a date with her because of who SHE was.

"I would love to." Sarah said with a huge smile on her face. She knew that Chuck was trustworthy, but this just proved it. He was special, and she was extremely excited to go on a date with him.

"How does tomorrow sound? I'll pick you up at 7?" Chuck asked.

"Sound's good to me".

Chuck had a lot of bad breaks in life, with his parents leaving, his girlfriend cheating on him with his best friend, and most recently him getting laid off from his job. But now he was going on a date with Sarah Walker, the most amazing women he had ever met, and because of that, none of those other things truly mattered.


	2. Many Firsts and the First of Many

Hey there guys. Thanks for the all the kind reviews, it really motivates me to write more of this story. I stole some lines from the show because I suck at date dialogue, so please don't sue me NBC.

I finished this chapter a couple days earlier then I thought I would, so i'm uploading it a little early. Hopefully the rest of the story comes to me as easily.

This is self-beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes that may exist. Once again, hope you guys enjoy, all reviews are appreciated.

I don't own anything, especially not Chuck.

* * *

 **Chuck vs The Rich Girl**

 **Chapter 2: Many Firsts and the First of Many**

 **Saturday August 13th**

Chuck was excited for his date tonight with Sarah. He didn't often go out on dates with the likes of Sarah Walker. To be honest he didn't go on dates very often anymore, so while he was excited, he was also extremely nervous. He had decided to do something simple for the date; dinner and dancing. He hoped that Sarah would appreciate doing something low-key because she didn't seem to like to flaunt her wealth. He was still worried; worried that he was wrong, and that what he had to offer wouldn't be enough for her.

His thoughts and anxieties were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He glanced at the caller id and saw that it was Ellie. He answered right away.

"Hi Ellie"

 _"Hey Chuck. You free for dinner tonight?"_

"Sorry, no can do." Chuck said, preparing himself. "I've got a date tonight." The squeal that came from Ellie was so obnoxiously loud that it almost caused Chuck to drop his phone.

 _"Oh my god! Who is she? Where are you taking her? What are you going to wear?"_

Chuck was overwhelmed by the barrage of questions fired from Ellie. "Well, her name is Sarah and she is incredible. I'm thinking about taking her out for dinner and dancing, and I'm not sure what i'm going to wear." Chuck answered honestly.

 _"I'm coming over i'll be there in 10."_ Ellie said, quickly hanging up the phone.

Chuck gulped. "Wait what? Hello?" He laughed when he realized Ellie had hung up on him. Sure enough, 10 minutes later, Chuck heard a knock on his door. He opened the door for Ellie, and she just brushed past him, walking to Chuck's bedroom.

"It's time to get you ready for this date." Ellie announced.

"Thanks for the help sis but it's really not necis…."

"You really think i'm not gonna help you get ready for your first real date since Stanford? Don't be ridiculous." Ellie interjected while searching through his closet.

"Here, try this on." She demanded, holding out a dark blue button down shirt. Chuck sighed, but put on the shirt.

"You look good. That and a pair of nice jeans will be perfect." Ellie noted. "Trust me Chuck, i'm a girl. I know what girls like."

"Thanks for the help sis."

"So this Sarah, what's she like?"

Chuck paused for a second. "She's... she's perfect." He finally said, his face lighting up with a huge smile. "She's smart, and funny without trying to be, and beautiful..."

Ellie was really happy that Chuck was going on a date, but seeing the look on his face when talking about Sarah made her heart soar. All Ellie wanted was for Chuck to be happy, and while he had a good job and friends, he was missing something. So when Chuck was describing Sarah to her with a look of happiness on his face, all Ellie could do was smile.

"I'm really happy for you Chuck. She sounds amazing." Ellie admitted.

"Yeah she is." Chuck agreed, then paused with a fearful look on his face that Ellie caught.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just afraid of screwing it up, that's all. She's kinda out of my league."

Anger flashed across Ellie's face. "Don't you say that!" She snapped, frustrated by Chuck's continuous self-esteem issues. "You are amazing and any girl would be extremely lucky to have you. You aren't out of anybody's league." Ellie really hated when Chuck put himself down like that. His confidence has been at an all time low since Stanford, and she was frustrated that he didn't see himself in the same light as she does.

"Just be yourself Chuck. That's all it takes." Ellie said softly.

Chuck grinned at Ellie's pep talk. "Thanks sis."

He knew that she was right. There was no chance for this to work if he tried to act differently because he was nervous. He had to be himself, and hope that she liked him. Frankly it was hard for him to imagine being good enough for Sarah, but she already said that she was going to ask him out if he didn't, so maybe it wasn't that much of a stretch. Ellie's words helped, like they always did, but ultimately it was on him. He wasn't gonna get a girl like Sarah while wallowing in self-pity. He needed motivation to get over the events of Stanford, and Sarah was the perfect catalyst.

He would do everything in his power to make tonight perfect. He was going to take Sarah to Antonio's, an Italian restaurant that was highly recommended by Morgan. Morgan may be considered a screw-up to a lot of people, but one thing he was good at was picking restaurants. Truly he had a gift. After dinner he was gonna take her to a dance club that was a couple blocks away. He hoped she would like this simple, low-key evening, because that's all he could give. He wasn't rich like some of her ex's probably were, so he couldn't do some extravagant over the top first date. This was all he could give, and hopefully she would appreciate that. If not, there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Sarah was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard a knock on her door. She glanced at the clock and saw it was exactly 7:00 pm. _Just like Chuck to be exactly on time_ she chuckled to herself. She walked over and opened the door for him, and smiled.

"Hi Chuck."

Chuck was floored. Sarah was wearing a leopard print blouse with tight black pants and a black jacket. She looked breathtaking.

"Wow… you look amazing." Chuck said, finally snapping out of the trance she put him in.

"Thank you. You look good too." She responded with a shy smile. Every time Chuck complimented her it made her heart flutter. Nobody's words has ever had that effect on her before. "You ready to go?"

They walked together down to Chuck's car in complete silence. Both were extremely nervous, and it was shown by the lack of conversation. Once they got into the car however, the story changed. Conversation flowed freely. They talked about their hobbies and interests, and Chuck was shocked to find that Sarah didn't have a favorite band, which was something that he planned on fixing. The nerves they were both feeling instantly evaporated, and they just enjoyed each other's company.

Sarah was ecstatic when Chuck announced the plans for the evening; dinner and dancing. She liked simple, especially because everybody tried so hard to impress her when they found out who she was. It was exhausting. She wasn't attracted to the extravagance that came with her wealth. The night that Chuck had planned for them was perfect.

At Antonio's, the conversation continued to flow. Almost everything Chuck said put a smile on Sarah's face.

"You're a funny guy. Which is good, cause i'm not funny at all." She acknowledged.

"Is that your secret? Cause I was sitting here wondering what's wrong with you, and it was either you're a cannibal, or you aren't that funny, and I was rooting for cannibal because I've never met one before."

"Nope, not a cannibal. Besides, you already know my secret. Well that, and the fact that I just came out of a long relationship, so I may come with some baggage."

"Well I could be your own baggage handler." Chuck blurted without thinking. He immediately put a grimacing smile on his face, extremely embarrassed by the corny thing that came out of his mouth.

Sarah on the other hand thought it was extremely cute. It wasn't a line, it was entirely honest. Whatever issues she had, she knew that he would help her with them, not judge her for them. When she saw the embarrassment in Chuck's eyes, she decided to try to make him feel better. So she flashed her biggest smile and said "I like you Chuck."

The look in his eyes said it all. The embarrassment was replaced by genuine happiness. If this was gonna happen every time she said that she liked him, she would say it a thousand times over. The look made her heart stop. Nothing Bryce ever did, or any of her past boyfriends for that matter, ever made her feel this way. For whatever reason, Chuck Bartowski made Sarah Walker feel things she had never felt before.

By the end of dinner, both knew there would be at least a second date, if not more. They just connected on a deeper level. Neither knew a better way of explaining it. When it came time to pay, Sarah reached for the check, but Chuck refused to let her pay.

"I'm the one who asked you out therefore i'm the one who pays." He reasoned.

"Don't be ridiculous. Let me pay, I have plenty of money."

"I don't care." He said bluntly. "How about this, if you ask me out for a second date, i'll let you pay for that one." He winked at her.

"OK. Wanna go out again sometime?" She asked, laughing at the absurdity of the situation. She did respect that Chuck was trying to show that he didn't care about her money, but it was completely unnecessary.

"Hmm…." Chuck pretended to think about it, as if the answer wasn't obvious. Finally, he said "I'd love to."

They went straight from the restaurant to the dance club. They both felt a connection earlier when they talked, but that connection was even more obvious when they danced together. Sarah loved to dance, but she didn't expect Chuck to be such a good dancer, with his lanky frame and clumsy nuances. When they danced together, it was almost like they became one.

"How did you become such a good dancer?" Sarah asked, genuinely curious.

"When I was in high school my sister Ellie forced me to get dancing lessons. She said it would help me get girls."

"She was right. Girls find good dancers hot." Sarah said, winking at him. Chuck gulped and chuckled nervously. Chuck was now extremely thankful that Ellie made him get those lessons.

Eventually the date was over, and they ended up in front of Sarah's apartment complex. She was considering asking him upstairs, but decided against it. She knew he wasn't the type to do that after the first date, and truthfully she usually wasn't either, but with Chuck she would almost do anything.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." She said.

"Me too." Chuck agreed. He leaned in for a goodnight kiss, which Sarah immediately reciprocated, glad that he got the hint. The kiss was soft and tender, and the spark was unlike anything either had experienced before. They both let go of the kiss, locked eyes, and could tell that the other was thinking the exact same thing.

"See you Monday at work." Chuck said and turned around.

Sarah entered her apartment complex, while Chuck walked back to his car. _Best first date ever._ They both thought. Sarah had never been on a date with such a gentlemen before, and a funny one at that. Almost everything he did was to please her, and he was honest about it. It was completely genuine. Almost everything he said made her laugh, and she spent the whole evening with a smile on her face. He was perfect, and she enjoyed every minute with him. And that kiss…. She had no words for it. It was incredible, one of the best kisses she had ever been a part of. It was so tender and loving it overwhelmed her. The night was perfect.

On the flip side, Chuck enjoyed Sarah's company immensely. She laughed at all his stupid jokes, and every time she smiled, it made him want to smile even more. He had never felt like this before, even with Jill, his ex from Stanford, who he thought at the time he loved. When Sarah asked Chuck out on a second date at the end of dinner, it was one of the happiest moments of his life. He was so excited that he got to spend another evening with her, and even more excited that they were working together. It was truly a perfect night for him.

* * *

 **Monday August 15th**

Today was Chuck's first day at his new job. Sarah had promised to show him around the office, which made him even more excited then he was already. The idea of spending more time with Sarah was always a pleasurable one. They had texted almost all day Sunday, and because of that Chuck spent the whole day with a smile on his face.

Chuck also went to Ellie's for dinner, and told her all about his date with Sarah. She demanded that they had dinner with her sometime week. Chuck was a little anxious about having Sarah meet her overbearing sister, but excited at the same time to show her off.

When Chuck got to the office, Sarah showed him around. His workstation was on the 3rd floor, just down the hall from her office. Chuck smiled at the thought of him and Sarah working so close to each other. He could not get enough of her company. She also introduced him to his new boss, George Matthews. George was about 50 years old, 5'6-ish and bald. He looked a lot like Danny Devito, or at least to Chuck he did. He laughed thinking about how when he told Sarah about this, she didn't even know who Danny Devito was. _Just more to educate her on_ he thought to himself, once again smiling at the thought of spending more time with Sarah.

It was around noon, and Chuck was starting to get hungry. After getting shown around the office by Sarah, he was given his first project from George, and met some of his fellow co-workers. There was Larry, who worked directly next to him. He seemed nice enough, but they didn't have much in common. Larry spent half the conversation talking about the Dodgers pennant chances, and how they might actually win the world series if Clayton Kershaw wouldn't choke in the playoffs, whoever the hell that was. Then he met Jack, who reminded him of Lester, someone who he used to work with at the Buymore. He was basically a huge sleazeball.

Lastly, there was Anthony, who he was starting to become friends with. He was tall, lanky, and a nerd like Chuck, maybe even more so. He loved video games (Anthony spent 20 minutes talking about how Counter Strike is the greatest first person shooter of all time), which was a great prerequisite for any friendship with him. He was also a bigger Firefly fan then Chuck, if that was even possible. It had been a great first day for Chuck so far.

Chuck heard his phone buzz, and saw that Sarah sent him a text.

 _Sarah: Wanna grab some lunch?_

 _Chuck: Would love to_

 _Sarah: Meet me in my office in 5? :)_

 _Chuck: Be right over ;)_

Chuck walked over to Sarah's office, and they went to lunch together. They hopped in Sarah's Porsche, and she drove them to a nearby Mexican restaurant that she loved.

"So how has your first day at Walker Corp been so far?" Sarah asked, looking through the menu.

"Pretty good. First this extremely beautiful girl showed me around, probably the highlight of my day." He winked at Sarah, and she smiled back at him. "George seems like a nice enough boss, and most of my coworkers seem OK, except for Jack. That dude is a creep."

"Yeah he is." Sarah agreed. "On my first day, he tried to hit on me. I almost broke his hand."

"Wow, hitting on the CEO's daughter on her first day. Must not be smart either." He chuckled.

"Dumb and an ass, not a great combo. Other than him, everybody is pretty nice."

Chuck smiled and nodded in agreement. "Oh, before I forget, Ellie wants you to come over for dinner sometime this week."

Sarah was excited to meet Chuck's sister. He had told her how Ellie had basically raised him after their parents left. She was happy that Chuck had someone like that in his life, a little like how she had Carina.

"I would love to. Just tell me a day and i'll be there."

When Chuck entered Walker Corp after his lunch with Sarah, he was stopped by Jack.

"Did you just go out to lunch with Sarah Walker?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Yup."

"Wow. Are you two a thing?"

He didn't really know how to answer that, because he and Sarah hadn't actually talked about it yet. He assumed they were, due to the fact that they had basically been on three dates (if you include the night at the bar and the lunch they just had).

"Yes Jack, Chuck is my boyfriend." He heard Sarah's voice behind him, saving him from the awkward encounter. He smiled at the thought of being Sarah's boyfriend. He wasn't looking at Sarah, so he couldn't see her smile at the same exact thought.

"Wow Chuck, already trying to bang your way up the corporate ladder?" Jack asked smugly. All Chuck could do was sigh and ignore him, walking towards the elevator with Sarah.

"Thank's for the save back there." he said to her as they rode the elevator together. She responded by giving him a huge kiss, one that lasted up until the elevator doors opened. Sarah smiled and walked away from a completely frozen Chuck. Chuck finally unfroze and walked towards his work station with a huge grin on his face. He finally realized how great working at Walker Corp was going to be.


	3. Family Matters

Hey everyone, once again thanks for the reviews. I've gotten way more support then expected for my first ff, and it really means the world to me. This chapter is coming a lot earlier then expected, because a great idea came to me in the shower a couple days, which completely changed my idea for the meat of the story. This inspiration caused this and the next chapter to be written rather quickly, because I knew exactly where I was going with it.

Make sure you guys pay attention to the dates, because there is a time jump this chapter.

Once again self beta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes made.

All reviews are appreciated, good or bad.

Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

 **Chuck vs The Rich Girl**

 **Chapter 3: Family Matters**

 **Thursday August 18th**

Today was the day that Sarah was meeting Chuck's family, and she nervous. She really wanted to make a good impression on Ellie, as she was the one who basically raised Chuck. He had told her all about his parents leaving, and Ellie filling the role as mother, and she was impressed. She basically put her whole childhood on hold to take care of him, so it was understandable that she was a little nervous meeting her. Sure, Ellie held the official title of sister, but she was basically his mother, and meeting your boyfriend's mother is intimidating.

Tonight dinner would include Chuck, Ellie, her boyfriend Devon, and Chuck's best friend Morgan. The stories Chuck had told about Morgan gave her the opinion that it would be easy to impress him, and they had already met at the bar, so she wasn't worried about that. She was going to focus most of her attention on impressing Ellie.

Sarah spent the whole day burying her head into her work, distracting herself from the nerves she felt. She had never felt this nervous before, even meeting Bryce's family was a breeze, but of course she never felt this way about Bryce. Even when they were going strong, she never cared about their relationship like she already cared about her relationship with Chuck. So this dinner meant everything to her.

Chuck walked into Sarah's office, excited for tonight. Ellie would love Sarah, there was no doubt about it. Sarah was amazing, and Ellie would see it right away. He wasn't nervous about tonight at all, but when he walked into Sarah's office and saw her face, he knew she didn't have his same confidence.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Sarah said shyly. She was used to people calling her beautiful, but whenever Chuck said it it meant so much more.

"Ellie's gonna love you." Chuck said confidently, trying to quell Sarah's nerves.

Sarah eyed him, and saw the confidence of his statement oozing from him. She was surprised that he was able to tell how nervous she was, but it seemed like he was hyper-observant when it came to her. "How can you be so sure?" She asked.

"Because you're amazing." Chuck responded bluntly. To him, she was the greatest thing in the world, and he knew Ellie would lover her.

Sarah's heart melted at his words. He was so sure of her, it was hard to not have that same confidence. Her nerves lessened, and she smiled back at Chuck to show that his reassuring words were working.

Sarah and Chuck left the office together, and the closer they got to Ellie's apartment, the more Sarah's nerves crept back. Chuck, perceptive as always, noticed right away. "I'm gonna be here the whole time. I promise." He said, staring into her eyes, saying that he would always be there to protect her.

"Ok." She nodded. She got the message loud and clear. As long as Chuck was by her side, it didn't matter what anybody else thought. He would protect her, and that's all that mattered.

They finally arrived at Ellie's apartment. They knocked on the door, which was promptly answered by Devon, Ellie's boyfriend. Devon was tall, blonde, and muscular, and had a huge smile on his face as he hugged Chuck.

"Hey bro." Devon said, releasing the hug. "You must be Sarah. I'm Devon, Ellie's boyfriend"

"Yeah i'm Sarah. Nice to meet you Devon."

Devon looked at Sarah, then back to Chuck. "Awesome!" He boomed, high fiving Chuck. All Chuck could do was laugh. Sarah rolled her eyes at the comment, which cause Chuck to smile and squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"Oh my god is Sarah here?" Sarah heard a yell from across the apartment, clearly coming from Ellie. Chuck and Sarah entered the apartment, and saw Ellie rush over from the kitchen to greet them. Ellie was tall, like Sarah, but had brown hair and green eyes. She was beautiful, and looked a lot like Chuck. It was obvious they were brother and sister.

"Hi Chuck." She said, engulfing him in a bear hug. She released the hug and took one look at Sarah, barely containing her squeal.

"You must be Sarah. I'm Ellie, Chuck's sister. It's so nice to meet you. I've heard so many great things about you" She gushed.

"Nice to meet you too. Chuck has told me a lot about you too" Sarah said honestly with a smile.

"Chuck said you were beautiful, but I think beautiful is underselling it."

Sarah blushed. "Thanks." She said shyly.

"Chuck, why don't you let Sarah help me in the kitchen." Ellie asked, but Chuck knew better than to question. When Ellie asks something like that, it was basically considered a demand.

"Sure sis." Chuck said. When he noticed the fearful look that appeared on Sarah's face for a split second, he walked over to her and whispered in her ear "it's ok, I'll be right across the room."

Sarah just smiled at Chuck and followed Ellie into the kitchen. She was anxious to break the ice with her. "I would be glad to help, but i'm not much of a cook."

Ellie just smiled. "I don't actually need your help, I just wanted to talk to you one on one. Really I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Sarah asked with a confused look on her face.

"Ever since Stanford, Chuck has been in a rut. It was like something was missing from his life. When Chuck was telling me about you, he was the happiest I had ever seen him in maybe his entire life, like he found whatever was missing. What he found was you. So thank you for making my little brother happy."

Sarah was, well ecstatic was putting it mildly. The way Ellie described Chuck's feelings for her was the same thing that she was feeling about him; that she was missing something, and that she found it in Chuck. It was an amazing feeling, learning that your strong feelings towards someone were reciprocated.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual." Sarah said with a huge smile on her face. Ellie swallowed her in a hug, similar to the one that Chuck had received earlier. While this was happening, Morgan had shown up, and was talking to Chuck. Sarah walked over to where they were talking and gave Chuck a huge kiss.

"What was that for?" Chuck asked. "Not that i'm complaining or anything, it just came out of nowhere. I mean I don't want you to ever feel like I don't want you to kiss me, because trust me, I always do. If I could spend all day just kis…..

Sarah interrupted his rambling with another kiss. Her face lit up with a huge smile as she said "That was for being you." Chuck and Sarah were smiling at each other, completely in tune with each other, in their own little world, when they heard a voice snap them back to reality.

"Not trying to interrupt this moment, but hello Sarah." Morgan said, completely interrupting the moment.

"Hey Morgan, nice to see you again." Sarah said, a little annoyed at the interruption. Sarah talked with Morgan and Chuck for a little bit, hearing stories from their childhood, which she found incredibly cute. At one point before dinner, Morgan pulled her aside to talk one on one, similar to how Ellie did previously.

"Umm, just so you know, Chuck is my best friend. The Han to my Chewie, the Batman to my Robin."

"Who?" Sarah asked, not knowing who Han and Chewie were. She assumed they were some sort of movie or comic book reference, considering he said Batman, but she was still unsure.

"Wait, you've never seen Star Wars?" Morgan asked, completely dumbfounded.

"No, I can't say that I have."

"Wow…." Morgan trailed off, still a little shocked by her admission. "Anyway, my point is that me and Chuck are heterosexual life partners, and if you ever hurt him, i'll hurt you."

Sarah almost laughed at the image of Morgan trying to fight her. She was a black belt, and could kick Morgan's ass every day of every week. However, he appreciated the loyalty he had for his best friend. The way that Ellie and Morgan cared about Chuck was not something she was used to dealing with.

"I won't hurt him. I promise."

Morgan scurried off to tell Chuck that Sarah hadn't seen Star Wars. All Chuck could do was laugh and shake his head. It was just another thing that he had to educate her on.

About an hour after dinner was over, Sarah and Chuck finally left, saying goodbye to Ellie and Devon. Morgan had left already, about half an hour earlier.

"So did you like Ellie? She loved you." Chuck said as they entered his car.

"Yeah, I did. She was awesome. You know, when I first talked to her, she thanked me."

"She thanked you?" Chuck asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah. She said that ever since Stanford, you had been in a rut, like there was something missing in your life, and that after you told her about me, she figured that I was what was missing."

Chuck was silent for a minute, deep in thought, before finally responding. "She's right, you know. Before I met you, I was so lonely. I didn't really realize at the time, but this week has shown me how alone I truly was. But now i'm not anymore, and it's all thanks to you. You saved me. When my roommate/best friend stole my girlfriend, I broke. I was broken for a long time. But with you, i'm finally starting to feel whole again. "

Chuck was telling the truth, he really was saved by Sarah. He was going through life feeling numb since Stanford, afraid to feel anything, afraid of the Stanford incident to happen again. Nothing was worth taking a chance on, until he met Sarah. She was worth it, and he realized it after one meeting. The electricity he felt when they touched, the warmth he felt when she smiled at him, nobody made him feel like that before, not even Jill. It was all so overwhelming, but in the best way possible. For the first time in forever, he didn't feel broken.

Sarah smiled at Chuck, not knowing how to respond. She felt exactly the same way about him. He had truly saved her, from the moment they ran into each other at Walker Corp, and he flashed that goofy smile while apologizing. It had barely been a week, but she already felt like a completely different person, and it was all thanks to Chuck. She decided that it was time for her to open up too, to tell him what she was feeling, because he deserved it.

"You saved me too Chuck. Six months ago I was cheated on by my boyfriend, a person who I thought loved, and it broke me, just like you. Especially with how distant my parents were, it made me feel like nobody could be depended on. But I've known you for barely over a week, and I already feel like I can trust again."

Chuck just reached over his hand and squeezed hers, and they both felt better. They poured their heart to each other, leaving themselves to get burned, but instead they were comforted by the other. It was a feeling like no other, being rewarded for a risk like that. It only strengthened their blossoming relationship.

Chuck drove the rest of the way in silence, with a huge smile on his face. He hadn't felt this good since... well since forever. Eventually, they made it to Sarah's apartment, and they both got out of the car and walked up to the Apartment door. Chuck kissed Sarah goodnight, and was about to walk away, when Sarah asked, "Do you want to come inside?"

Chuck nodded, and when he entered her apartment she attacked his lips with a ferocious kiss. She pushed his back to the door, lifting up his shirt while continuing to kiss him. He grabbed her back and pulled her close to him, and started to lift up her blouse. Eventually they made their way to her bed, and made love.

Immediately after, Chuck was awake, lying next to Sarah who was fast asleep. He had just made love to the woman of his dreams, and it was more amazing then he could ever imagine. She was literally perfect. Every touch made his heart race, it was like they had become one. He finally drifted to sleep, thinking of the blonde goddess that he was currently sleeping next to.

Two hours later, Sarah was lying on Chuck's chest, wide awaken with a massive smile on her face. She could feel Chuck's rhythmic breathing, telling her that he was asleep. They had just made love for the first time, and it blew her imagination out of the water. She had fantasized about sex with Chuck ever since their run in at Walker Corp, but this was something more. It was the best sex she had ever had. She couldn't even call it sex, because it was so much more. Every touch made her shiver, and ever kiss made her breathless. It was perfect.

Making love wasn't the only reason why she had a smile on her face. Dinner with his family was perfect. Chuck was with her every step of the way, and if they ever asked her something too personal about something like her family, he would make a joke and get them to forget about it. He was simply perfect. The fact that they all loved her made the night even more special. Their conversation on the car ride back was even more special, because it just proved to her once again how special Chuck was. Sarah, for the first time in a long time, was excited for the future, and it was all because of Chuck.

* * *

 **Friday September 9th**

Bryce Larkin was sitting at his desk at work. His job as an accountant was a boring one, but for the last seven months it has been the only thing keeping him sane. He had put his head into his work, climbing up the corporate ladder, earning himself two promotions in the last half year. His boredom was halted by his boss walking up to him, droning on about a new project.

"This comes from the top Bryce. Mr. Walker specifically asked for you. Walker corp is one of our biggest clients. You will be working at their LA office for the next two weeks, starting on Monday."

Bryce was shocked. Why would the Walkers want him, the person that broke Sarah's heart, to work with her? Where they trying to torture Sarah for some reason? It is possible that they just don't know; it's not like Sarah really talked to her parents all that often. Even if they didn't know, it wasn't like the Walkers to put in any effort to make their daughter happy, so what caused this sudden change?

Whatever the reason Bryce was happy, because this was an opportunity to fix the second biggest mistake he's made in his life.. He really cared for Sarah, and he screwed it up. After that day, he vowed to change. He had destroyed every relationship he had ever been in, and it was a self-destructive lifestyle. And he had changed; he didn't go partying every weekend like he used too, and he started actually putting in an effort at his job. All he had to do was show Sarah that he had grown up, and maybe she would take him back. It was worth a shot.

He needed a plan to get Sarah back, and the first step was to get Sarah to even talk to him. That was probably going to be the hardest part, considering what he did to her. He still had nightmares about that night, seeing the look on her face when she caught him cheating. She was completely heartbroken, and that in turn broke his heart. He really wasn't in tune with his feelings at the time, but looking back now he realized that he truly did love her. Maybe if he realized at the time how empty he felt without her, he wouldn't have made such a stupid mistake.

The past was the past, and it was time for him to make up for these mistakes. Even if he didn't win Sarah back, maybe he would at least get closure. As hard as it was for her to move on, it was just as hard for him. He hadn't even thought about getting close to another women in the last seven months, and he assumed that Sarah was just as hesitant to start a new relationship.

Soon, the pain of the last seven months would go away, because he would win her back. He would have the women of his dreams back, and he would never hurt her again. So when his boss was telling him about the contract with Walker Corp, all he could do was smile and nod. This was his chance to make everything right, and to be happy again.

He spent the rest of his work day imagining the initial reconnecting between him and Sarah. In his head, there were a couple ways it could go. She could be miserable without him, which although would make him sad, would give him the easiest route back into her life. She could be doing fine, but not be in a relationship, which would be harder, but still possible for him. Then there was the nightmare scenario; Sarah being back on the saddle already, in a happy relationship. It would be almost impossible for him to win her back.

Bryce knew the effect he had on women, but Sarah Walker wasn't the average woman. There was one thing she was, and it was loyal. She would never betray someone she cared about, and leaving for her ex would be the definition of betrayal. She would have to be extremely unhappy in her relationship for that to happen, so technically it was possible, just highly unlikely. He could try and talk to her new boyfriend and create a wedge between him and Sarah, but if that happened it would be demeaning everything he was trying to change about himself. No, he couldn't do that, he just had to hope that she loved him still, and that the new and improved him was enough for her.

* * *

 **Monday September 12th**

Bryce showed up to Walker Corp half an hour early, extremely nervous to see Sarah again. Nerves was not something he usually had, but he wasn't usually trying to win back Sarah Walker. It was a new experience for him, feeling this vulnerable. He was going to lay it all on the line and hope that Sarah accepted what he said. It was his only option, because she would see through whatever bullshit he would normally try to spew. His only option was the truth.

He stepped out of the elevator onto the third floor, looking for Sarah's office. He took a right and walked down the hall towards an area filled with desks, and that's when he saw it. At one of the workstations, he saw the name Chuck Bartowski written on a nameplate attached to the desk.

"Holy shit." He whispered to himself. Chuck Bartowski, his college best friend, was working at Walker Corp. What were the odds? Bryce had made a lot of mistakes in his life, screwing up with Sarah being his second biggest. But what he did to his best friend Chuck was bar none the biggest mistake he had ever made.

He has never had anyone in his life like Chuck Bartowski, and probably never will. Chuck was like a brother to Bryce, and the person that he looked up to the most. So when Bryce slept with Jill when he was drunk, it was truly the worst thing he had ever done. He lost a brother that day, and it still haunted him.

Walker Corp was full of opportunities for Bryce Larkin. Not only could he fix his relationship with Sarah, he could possibly get his brother back. The odds were against him, but he knew that Chuck was a forgiving person, and maybe if he showed him how much he had changed, he would be forgiven. Just like with Sarah, it wouldn't be easy, but it would be worth it.

Bryce just chuckled. Fate was funny sometimes. He was given an opportunity to fix the two biggest blunders he had ever made, and it was all thanks to Jack Walker. He finally made his way to Sarah's office, and sat on the couch inside, waiting for her to show up. About 20 minutes later, the door opened and he saw Sarah walk in, practically glowing. _Not a good sign_ Bryce thought to himself, before locking eyes with her. Her glow immediately disappeared, as her face turned white as a ghost.

"Bryce…" She whispered, not believing what she saw.

"Hello Sarah."

* * *

Sorry about the evil cliffhanger. It was mean, I know. Wonder if anybody caught the subtle foreshadowing I made towards the next part of the story ;)


	4. Past and Present Intertwine

Hey everyone. Thank you guys soooooo much for the continued support, it means a lot. I'm a little depressed that Chuck is getting taken off netflix, but it's super cool to see so many people band together to try to keep it on the site. #SaveChuckAgain.

Still Self-Beta'd, so sorry for any mistakes.

All reviews good or bad are appreciated.

Once again, I don't own Chuck because if I did Seasons 3 would be a lot different.

* * *

 **Chuck vs The Rich Girl**

 **Chapter 4: Past and Present Intertwine**

"What are you doing here!" She practically screamed, her face flushed with anger.

"Well hello to you too." Bryce remarked sarcastically.

"Answer the question."

"Your father hired the accounting firm I work at and asked for me specifically." He responded. After a pause, he finally asked "Did you not tell him about our breakup?"

"No. I haven't talked to him in almost a year." She said, distraught with the news that her ex would be spending an extended amount of time at her work, the same place where her current boyfriend also worked. It was, without a more eloquent way to put it, a shitshow.

"How are you doing Sarah?" Bryce asked.

Sarah just laughed at him. She really didn't want to talk to him. She was extremely happy in her relationship with Chuck, and didn't need Bryce getting in the way of that.

Bryce could tell that easing into it gently would not work out, so he decided to go with a different approach. "I'm really sorry Sarah. I screwed up. I've honestly been trying to change. I stopped partying and getting drunk, and I've been trying hard at work. I've even gotten two promotions in the last six months. What will it take for you to just talk to me again?"

Sarah snapped. "Nothing! There is literally nothing you can do. I don't even want to look at you. I'm in a very happy relationship with someone, and that someone happens to work here. I don't want to rub our past relationship in his face. So all I want from you is to leave, do your job, and not to talk to me."

Bryce realized this was going to be extremely difficult. She was in a happy relationship, and it was going to be next to impossible to win her back. He sighed defeated, and started to walk out the door. Before he left, curiosity got the best of him.

"How long has Chuck Bartowski been working here?"

"He just started last week." She responded with a little confusion evident in her voice. "How do you know Chuck?" She asked defensively.

"He was my old college roommate." He said, noticing the defensiveness in her tone.

Sarah was angry. Bryce was Chuck's old roommate, the one who stole his girlfriend and basically ruined his life. Honestly, it wasn't surprising at all, considering the fact that he also cheated on her. Bryce, seeing the anger on Sarah's face, plus the defensiveness in her tone, put two and two together and came to a realization.

"Chuck is your boyfriend?" Sarah nodded. Bryce just laughed. Fate really was a cruel mistress. "Congrats, he's a great guy. Have you told him about us yet?

"I told him about my ex and how I caught him cheating on me, but I didn't mention a name."

Bryce sighed.. Sure, he was upset that he wasn't going to win Sarah back, but when she said she was dating Chuck, he realized that he didn't want to win her back. He couldn't do that to Chuck again. Just being friends with both of them would be enough for him.

"I'm gonna be completely honest Sarah, at first I came here to try to win you back. I honestly have been trying to be a different person, and I was hoping you would see the new me and forgive me. But now that you are dating Chuck, I don't want to win you back."

"You don't?" Sarah wondered.

"No, because as much as I care about you, I couldn't do that to Chuck again. Cheating on you was the second biggest mistake I ever made, but the biggest was what I did to him. Chuck was like a brother to me, and one night I got drunk and ruined our relationship. He was the best friend i've ever had, so as much as it pains me to say, if you aren't going to be with me, i'm happy that it's him. After all he's been through in his life, he deserves someone like you, and after all you've been through, you deserve someone like him. All I really want is for us to be friends again. Same with Chuck."

Sarah smiled at him. He really has grown up. The Bryce from six months ago wouldn't have said any of that, let alone mean it. She was still furious at him, for what he did to both her and Chuck, but maybe eventually they could be friends. It would take a lot of work, but it wasn't out of the realm of possibilities.

"Thank you." She finally responded. "It will take a lot of work, but maybe one day we can become friends again. But it won't ever happen unless you and Chuck become friends. I would never betray him by being friends with you while he still hated you."

"I understand, which is why i'm going to go talk to him right now."

"Wait!" Sarah panicked. "You can't talk to him until I tell him that we used to date. I promise i'll tell him tonight, but until I do you have to lay low and avoid him."

"Ok, I'll let you tell him." Bryce said, before leaving towards the elevator. His office was on the second floor, so it should be easy enough for him to avoid Chuck all day.

Sarah hunched down onto her chair, completely exhausted by her surprise encounter with Bryce. Bryce being here brought problems, problems that she really didn't want to deal with. She was afraid that Chuck wouldn't want to be with her after he found out that she dated Bryce. What Bryce did broke him, and she was afraid that this would break him again. He was a forgiving person, but Sarah doubted that he would ever forgive Bryce, and to be honest he didn't deserve forgiveness.

Now Sarah had the task of telling Chuck. He deserved to know, especially because Bryce would be working at Walker Corp for the next two weeks. She really didn't want to break his heart though. The last month with Chuck had been phenomenal, exceeding her wildest dreams. She was happier than she ever thought possible, and now it might all be taken away because of a past relationship. She wasn't sure how she was going to face Chuck, and give him this news. To see the look on his face when she told him would break her heart.

He deserved to hear the news in person, but she wasn't strong enough to do it. She decided to cancel the date they had and tell him over the phone. It was a cowardly move, but she was a coward. Hopefully this would just be a bump in the road in their relationship, but her mind was in a dark place, thinking of the worst scenarios possible. She couldn't lose him.

* * *

It was about 9 pm when she decided to call him. Her chest was pounding, and her hands were sweaty, but it was something she needed to do. She hit number one on her speed dial, and awaited for Chuck to answer.

" _Hey Babe."_

"Hey Chuck." She debated on how to lean into telling him about Bryce, whether to start with small talk and work her way up, or to just straight up tell him. She finally decided to rip the band-aid off. "There is something I need to tell you."

" _Is there something wrong? Are you breaking up with me? Did I do somet.."_

"No Chuck, you didn't do anything wrong." She responded. Normally she would find his rambling cute, but right now she was too upset to think like that."My ex, the one who cheated on me, works at an accounting firm which got hired by Walker Corp. He is going to be working at the office for the next two weeks."

" _Wow. Are you going to be okay?"_

Sarah smiled through the tears that silently slid down her face. She was trying to make it through this without crying, but it wasn't working. "He stopped by my office today, and said he knew you." She paused, tears streaming down her face. "Chuck, my ex is Bryce Larkin." She finally choked out.

Silence. It was the worst thing she had ever heard. She quickly realized that Chuck had hung up on her. The pain she felt was the worst thing she had experienced in her life, worse then what she felt when Bryce cheated on her. She lied on her bed and started to weep for another relationship lost. Unlike the others, this one was her fault. She cried for a good ten minutes before she hear a knock on the door. She was not in the mood for company, so she decided to ignore it before another knock came, followed by a familiar voice."Sarah, let me in."

It was Chuck. Sarah wiped her eyes, and opened the door.

"Chuck, what are you doing here, I didn…"

"I needed to see you. There is something I need to tell you." He interrupted. She just nodded, expecting the worst, like yelling or a breakup.

Chuck spent the whole car ride over thinking of some eloquent speech about how he didn't care that she dated Bryce, and how no matter what she had done he would stay by her side, because he cared about her. But in that moment, seeing the heartbreak on her face, he said the only three words that mattered. The ones that could fix the pain, and the only ones that could truly compass his feelings for her.

"I love you Sarah. I know it might be a little early in the relationship, but it's the truth. I. Love. You. I don't care if you dated Bryce or anything else in your past. In fact, if anything I hate Bryce even more for what he did with you. There is nothing you can do to stop me from loving you."

Sarah had never been so relieved and happy. All her fears were taken away once again by Chuck. He saved her once again, and that's when she realized how she felt about him. It was always this simple, she just had to strip it down to the very core.

"I love you too."

As soon as the words escaped, Chuck captured her lips in a kiss. It was soft and tender and loving and filled with hopes and promises of the future. This eventually led to making love, which was the most special and tender it has ever been. This was a new, beautiful stage in their relationship.

Sarah was laying on top of Chuck, her head resting on his chest. She could not believe how lucky she was to be with this wonderful man. Once again, he exceeded her expectations on how amazing a person could be. She expected at the very least a fight between the two, but instead he cared more about her feelings then some stupid past relationship.

When Chuck said the words I love you, it made Sarah's heart soar. The love that encompassed her entire body was a completely new experience. He loved her, and it was the best feeling in the world. She had never felt such a feeling in her entire life. She thought she loved Bryce before, but this was a whole new world. And it was so simple, this feeling. She was making it so complicated, worrying about things like the past. She felt so silly, worrying like that. At least she figured it out quickly, instead of letting it fester and causing relationship angst. So she was happy and in love, and it felt really good.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah i'm fine."

"Are you sure? I can hear you thinking."

"Just thinking about how much I love you." She said honestly.

Chuck leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Seriously, screw Bryce Larkin." He chuckled.

Sarah gave him a serious look. "I think he's changed. He talked to me today, and once he found out that me and you were dating, he seemed genuinely happy for us. I think he wants you to forgive him, and for you guys to be friends again."

"Not happening." Chuck snapped, a little more harsh than intended. "I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to raise my voice."

"It's okay babe I get it." Sarah said, understanding the situation that he was in. Honestly, she really didn't want to forgive him either, and she wasn't hurt nearly as bad by him as Chuck was. She was just cheated on, he was cheated on and lost a best friend at the same time. If Chuck could forgive him, then she would too.

"It's not just about what happened at Stanford. I probably would have eventually forgiven him. But he hurt you, and that is unforgivable."

"Oh Chuck…." Sarah was so heart warmed at his confession. He truly cared more about her feelings then his own, and it made her feel special, like she was the center of his world. Nobody has ever treated her like this, especially not Bryce.

"I love you Sarah." Chuck said, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

"Love you too." She whispered into his chest. They both fell asleep with huge smiles on their faces despite the situation. They loved each other, and it was strong enough to get them through anything.

* * *

 **Tuesday September 13th**

The next day at work was extremely slow for Chuck, as he was waiting for the inevitable confrontation with Bryce. Sarah had told him that Bryce wanted to be friends with him, but he couldn't see a future where that happened. He could maybe forgive him, but their relationship would never be the same. He held too much hate and resentment towards him, which Bryce would soon find out.

Chuck was working at his desk on his software project, which was basically the Walker Corp version of Microsoft Word. They were working on a new update for the year, which was ahead of schedule mainly due to Chuck. He was amazing at his job, partly because of natural skill, and partly because he loved working at Walker Corp so much. He may not love every aspect of the job (working with Jack made him continuously question his sanity) but he loved the job overall. Working down the hall from the women he loved definitely made it easier for him to enjoy his job.

He would be a total wreck, anxious about dealing with Bryce, if it wasn't for the conversation between him and Sarah last night. The feelings they had made him realize that they could get through anything, and nothing else mattered. Bryce, work, anything else was irrelevant. Still, he was down a little and his co-workers noticed. Most of them ignored him, noticing that he needed his space, but Jack was not the sharpest tool in the shed. It was almost the end of the day when Jack walked up to him.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"I assume that something happened between you and your girl last night. It's the only reasonable explanation as to why you look like someone shot your puppy."

"No, me and Sarah are great." Chuck exclaimed. He didn't want the office to think that they were having relationship issues.

"You don't have to lie. I'm here for you." Jack said, bumping his fist into his chest and pointing at him.

Chuck laughed and shook his head. "I'm not lying, I promise."

"Well then why do you look so upset?"

"I have a meeting today that I really don't want to deal with." Chuck said while sighing. It was the truth, he really didn't want to meet with Bryce, but it had to be done. Just after he said that, he received a text from Sarah.

 _Sarah: Told Bryce that we talked. He's on his way up right now to talk. Good luck. Love you._

 _Chuck: Thanks for the heads up. Love you too._

Sure enough, he looked up and saw Bryce emerging from the elevator, walking towards him. Bryce saw Chuck looking at him, and smiled. Bryce finally made it to his desk after what felt like years, and spoke.

"Chuck, it's been a long time man. How have you been?" Bryce asked sincerely.

I've been good." Chuck said. For almost the first time since Stanford, this was truly the case. The last month had been amazing, and life truly was good for Chuck Bartowski.

Jack, at this point, noticed the tension between Bryce and Chuck, and hurried back to his desk, tripping over himself in the process.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Chuck asked, ignoring the commotion caused by Jack falling over himself.

"Chuck, i'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did to you at Stanford. I was stupid and selfish and it was wrong. I really hope you can forgive me. After what happened with Sarah, I took account of my life and realized that changes needed to made. I've changed, and I was hoping we could be friends again. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness or your friendship, but I was hoping you would give me a second chance."

Chuck was pissed off. Sure, the words coming out of Bryce's mouth were nice, but he couldn't forgive him. All the anger and pain from that night four years ago came charging back, even from just seeing him again. He truly wanted to forgive and forget, but he couldn't. He was angry because he betrayed him, but he also betrayed Sarah. He was a betrayer, and Chuck wouldn't let him in his life again.

"I can't be friends with you again. You betrayed me and the person I care about the most in this world. So i'm sorry, I wish I could just forgive and forget, but I can't."

Bryce knew it was over. He had no chance of winning back Chuck's friendship, and it hurt. The worst part of the pain was that it was self-inflicted. He could have prevented all of this by not sleeping with Jill, but he did and now there was no going back. At least he had closure, knowing that he would never win back either him or Sarah. He could move on with his life, regretting the past but letting it fuel the future. He would never betray someone again like he did Chuck and Sarah.

"I'm sorry Chuck, for everything. If you ever do forgive me, I'm just a phone call away." Bryce finally said, walking towards the elevator. As he stepped into the elevator, he saw Sarah walking towards Chuck.

"Goodbye Sarah." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. She turned and saw Bryce, his face disappearing behind the elevator doors. She just turned back and walked towards Chuck, that part of her life gone for good.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked when she reached Chuck. He was sitting at his desk with a sad and distant look on his face.

Chuck smiled when he heard Sarah's voice. "I am now." Sarah just smiled. Chuck continued. "I feel a little bad for him, he truly seemed regretful. But I couldn't let someone who hurt us the way he did back into my life."

"I know." Sarah acknowledged, completely understanding why Chuck didn't want Bryce back into his life. Some pain is just too hard to let go. She doubted she would forgive her parents if they ever tried to reappear in her life again.

"Let's get out of here." Chuck said, stepping out from behind his desk. He took Sarah's hand, and they walked out of Walker Corp together, ready to face whatever the future held.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my take on the Bryce situation. I'm not a fan of the stories where Bryce is forgiven instantaneously, so I went with this approach instead.

Thanks for reading. If you review I'll love you forever.


	5. Serenity

I really want to thank everyone for the support, reviews, and the positive messages I've received. It really makes it so much easier to write when I know that at least some people enjoy what I post. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

No longer self beta'd! Thanks to the amazing DynamiteBaowneh for the beta, fixing all my terrible, awful, no good mistakes.

All reviews, good or bad, are appreciated.

I don't own Chuck, but I sure wish I did.

* * *

 **Chuck vs The Rich Girl**

 **Chapter 5: Serenity**

 **Monday September 26th**

Today was the first day at work since Bryce had left. Chuck had put great effort into avoiding him, only running into him once. Chuck and Sarah were walking out on their way to lunch whilst at the same time Bryce was just coming back from his lunch break. Upon seeing the couple he tried to say hello, but both Chuck and Sarah ignored him, walking out the front door of Walker Corp. He and Bryce made eye contact, and the pain in Bryce's eyes hurt Chuck. Sure, he wasn't ready to forgive him, but that didn't make Chuck any less empathetic to his feelings. He understood that people make mistakes, but sometimes the pain is too much to let go.

Now Bryce was gone, work was supposed to get easier, or so Chuck thought. That was before he learned that David Washington, the President of Walker Corp's Los Angeles division was coming into the Burbank offices to do annual performance reviews. Roark Industries, the company that Chuck worked at previously, contracted a specialist to do performance reviews. However, David Washington liked to personally conduct his performance reviews, and because of that a lot was made from these interviews.

Sarah's interview was basically a formality. As the CEO's daughter, she had a lot of job security; short of not showing up she was not going to get fired. This didn't mean that she wasn't doing a good job, in fact she was one of the most hardworking people at the Burbank branch. It didn't change the fact that she was the CEO's daughter, and her performance review did not hold much meaning.

Chuck learned about the performance review on Friday. It was now Monday morning, the day of the actual review, and he was extremely anxious. Sarah, who having spent most nights staying at Chuck's apartment, noticed his nerves as they were getting ready for work.

"You're gonna do great today. Trust me, I know David and he's gonna love you." Sarah said. David was a pretty great boss, and honestly reminded her of a 40 year old version of Chuck. She knew there was absolutely no chance that he wouldn't nail this performance review, she just needed to instill the confidence in him.

"You're probably right, but it doesn't make me any less nervous." Chuck replied.

Sarah reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "I promise, you will do great. You are amazing, and everyone around you knows it. David will too."

Chuck gave Sarah his signature Bartowski smile. "How'd I get so lucky?" He asked. He really was astonished at how amazing she was, and she seemed to outdo herself every single day.

"It wasn't luck." Sarah said, giving him a quick kiss.

"I really don't think you realize how amazing you are."

"Well isn't that ironic."

"What does that mean?" Chuck wondered. He really didn't consider himself that amazing. Sure, he would consider himself a good employe and a good boyfriend, but nothing compared to Sarah.

"You really don't get it, do you? You are so amazing at everything you do. The software you are working on at work is almost a month ahead of schedule, almost exclusively because of you. But that's just work. Two weeks ago, when I thought the worst because of Bryce's return, you did the most amazing thing you could have ever done, you told me you loved me, and that nothing in the past mattered. It was the most perfect thing anybody has ever said to me. You brought me from the worst place possible, afraid that my relationship might be over to… to a happiness I can't even describe. The words you said were literally perfect, but you just said what was in your heart. That's how amazing you are Chuck. I just wish you would see yourself in the same light that I do."

Chuck was stunned by her declaration. He could see the honesty in her eyes, she truly believed the world of him. Hearing those words coming out of Sarah's mouth eased some of the nerves he was having. If a girl like Sarah could think so highly of him, maybe it was time he thought a little more highly of himself.

"I love you." It was the only thing Chuck could say, and even it didn't feel good enough. The feelings he had couldn't be put into words, not even close. So instead of talking and rambling like he normally did, he decided to show his feelings through action. He held on to her like the world was ending all around them. When they finally had to leave for work, he never let go of her hand, not until they got to Sarah's office. He kissed her goodbye and walked to his desk with an intense burning in his heart he never knew could exist. He certainly wasn't nervous about his meeting with David anymore.

But eventually the time came for his performance review and some of the nerves came back. He knew he was going to do well, if Sarah believed in him he could do anything, but it didn't make all the anxiety go away. He really wanted to impress David, at the very least not give him a bad impression. The first impression is the most important, so he couldn't screw this up. Chuck took a deep breath and walked into the conference room where the interviews were being held.

"Chuck Bartowski?" David asked. Chuck could only nod as a response. "Nice to finally meet you, i've heard a lot about you. I'm David Washington." He reached out his hand out for Chuck, who shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." Chuck said timidly. David noticed that Chuck was nervous, and was a little surprised. He assumed that Chuck was the one who asked Sarah to get him hired, or something to that effect, so it wouldn't make much sense for him to be nervous about a performance review.

"Relax, this is basically a formality. Sarah wouldn't be very happy if we fired the guy she demanded we hire, especially after he's been doing such a great job." David noticed the look of confusion on Chuck's face, which surprised him.

"What? Sarah demanded that you hire me?" Chuck asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Yeah. I thought maybe you asked her to do it, but I guess that's not the case. You were most likely going to be hired anyway considering how much the interviewer liked you, but Sarah asking for it was the icing on the cake. It's not a good idea to refuse something from the CEO's daughter."

Chuck was silent, thinking about what David had told him. His first thoughts were those of confusion. _Sarah demanded that I was hired? Why would she do that? I was hired before we ran into each other at the bar, so she had me hired after our run in at Walker Corp. Did she like me enough based on our three minute conversation to use her power as the CEO's daughter to have me hired?_ Next, his anxieties and lack of confidence overtook his thoughts. _Did she think I wasn't good enough to get the job on my own?_ Eventually, Chuck snapped out of his thoughts.

"I had no idea Sarah had me hired. I definitely didn't ask to be hired by her. I would never do that." He finally said, a lot calmer than he expected. He spent the rest of the interview barely cognizant, still thinking about the information that David had told him. He was a little angry that he got the job on false pretenses, but mainly he was confused. Sarah, before they even started dating, got him his job, and he didn't really understand why. It was a big risk for her to take, on someone she had talked to for less than five minutes. He really needed to have a talk with Sarah.

* * *

Chuck spent the rest of the day thinking about what David had told him, thinking about what to say to Sarah. He was irrationally angry about it, and he knew his anger was irrational. It made him feel like she didn't think he was capable enough to get the job by himself, even though he knew that thought was ridiculous. Sarah didn't even really know him then, and if anything it was just a safety net, but it still made him feel inadequate.

He was silent the whole drive home to his apartment, which was unusual. Sarah could tell something was bothering him. They planned on having a quiet evening in, just watching movies and being together, but she could tell something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" She asked when they finally entered his apartment.

"What? Nothing's wrong." He lied, trying to delay their conversation. He knew his anger and insecurities would flood out, ruining the night, and possibly more.

"I can tell when something is bothering you Chuck. You can talk to me."

"Fine. David told me that you demanded I was hired. Is that true?"

Sarah stood there in silence for a minute. "Yes it is." She finally whispered. She knew he would be upset, feeling like everything he had done for the past month was a lie. It was justified, but if she had to do it again she would. These last two months have been the best of her life, and she would do it again in a heartbeat.

"Why?"

"I felt a connection to you almost instantly. Those five minutes at Walker Corp, it was like talking to somebody I had known my entire life. I haven't felt that close to anybody in my entire life, and I had only known you for five minutes. I had to do whatever it took to get you close to me, because I couldn't let that opportunity go to waste. I had spent every minute before that day scared to take a chance, and I realized at that moment that I had to take a risk to find true happiness. So I called David and told him to hire you, and it was the best decision I ever made."

Chuck knew exactly what she meant. He felt the same exact way during their run in, and was glad she felt the same way too. He was starting to understand why she did what she did, but he still had to ask. "Did you think I wasn't good enough to get the job on my own? Do you think i'm not good enough?"

Sarah just laughed at that thought. "Chuck, did you completely forget about our conversation this morning. Babe, I think you are amazing. You can do whatever you wanted. I didn't tell David to hire you because I didn't think you could get the job, I did it because if for whatever reason you didn't get the job, I wouldn't have you in my life, and I wasn't going to let that happen."

Chuck knew she was right, that she only did it because it was a guarantee. He was doing great at his job, yet no other company wanted to hire him. Chances are he might not have gotten the job at Walker Corp without her, and he should be grateful. If she didn't get him that job, he wouldn't have gone to that bar to celebrate, so chances are they wouldn't have started dating. For that, he was extremely happy that she did what she did, because the alternative was awful. He couldn't even imagine life without Sarah.

"I'm sorry for letting my insecurities take a hold of me like that, I was just scared that you didn't believe in me." He admitted.

"I promise there is nothing you could do that would stop me from believing in you. Now let's sit on the couch together and watch the movie you picked up."

And that's exactly what they did. Chuck had picked up Serenity for them to watch, confident that Sarah would enjoy it. It was kind of hard for her to pay attention to the movie with all the making out they were doing, but the parts that she did watch she liked.

Chuck was happy at how quickly she had calmed him down earlier. He was being irrational, and she once again proved to him how amazing she was. He didn't really understand how she saw so much in him, but he wasn't complaining. The only time he ever felt as amazing as Sarah described him as was when she was around him. By himself he felt average, but with her around he felt unstoppable. He was starting to realize that she was his rock, the thing that kept him going, and that life without her would be awful. He wanted to spend every second of every day at her side, and he realized what he needed to do.

"Do you want to move in with me?"

Chuck knew it was really early in their relationship for such a big step, but it didn't matter to him. He realized that he wanted to spend every day at her side, and that her moving in was the best way for that to happen. He was scared that she wouldn't think the same way, but it was time to take a risk, like the risk that Sarah took when she got him the job at Walker Corp. He knew that she might say no, seeing as it was too soon, and he would understand if she did. They had only been dating for two months and it was really early in their relationship for such a step, but he was confident that she would say yes. He was crazy about her, and it was pretty obvious that she was just as crazy about him.

Sarah was surprised when he asked her to move in with him. It seemed a little early in their relationship to make such a step, but the more she thought about it, the better it sounded. They spent almost every night together, either at her place or his, and she loved it. She craved his presence more and more everyday. She realized that she couldn't say no, because she really wanted to do it. Part of her was scared that such a big move this early could hurt their relationship, but another part of her was confident that it wouldn't hurt them, because they already loved spending all of their time together.

"Okay." Sarah finally said, making Chuck flash that megawatt smile of his.

"Do you want to move into my place, your place, or find a new apartment together?" He asked. He knew that money wasn't as issue for her, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"I think we should find a new place together. No offense, but living with Morgan is not something I really want to do. Plus, with my money, we could live almost anywhere we wanted." Sarah liked Morgan, but not enough to live under the same roof as him.

Chuck laughed at the thought of Sarah and Morgan living together. "Okay, let's do it. We can start looking at places after work tomorrow. Just give me a price range and i'll find us some places."

"Chuck, you don't have to act like I have a price range. I have a lot of money, you got to get used to it." Sarah said. She thought it was cute how Chuck acted in regards to her money, but she would rather him be realistic about it. Jack Walker was one of the richest men in the world, rivaling Bill Gates, and she had access to that fortune. She was rich, and she loved spending that money on Chuck, primarily when it came to dates. She wasn't a big gift giver, usually because she didn't know what to give people, but she would spend money other ways. She didn't even think about the money she was spending, it was just paper to her.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to think i'm only with you for your money or something like that." Chuck admitted.

"You gotta understand that money doesn't really mean anything to me. I'm okay with paying for everything because it doesn't matter to me, all that matters is spending time with you."

"It's just a lot to get used to. I grew up without money, working two jobs to get into Stanford. I just don't know what it's like to not have to think about money." It was a new experience for Chuck, being with somebody as wealthy as Sarah. He spent his whole childhood worrying about money, and now he was with somebody who had enough money for a lifetime. It was hard for him to turn that part of his brain off.

Sarah suddenly felt guilty. She had forgotten about Chuck's childhood, growing up without parents and having to worry about money. She couldn't expect him to stop thinking about money so easily with the way he grew up. "I'm sorry you grew up like that. It must have been hard. With me around, you don't have to worry about money anymore." Sarah said with a smile.

Chuck just smiled, like he did every time she smiled. "Have I told you that I love you today?"

"Nope." She lied. He said it multiple times today, but any excuse for him to say it again was good for her. She loved it when he said he loved her, it made her heart flutter every time.

"Well let me correct that. I love you." Chuck said.

"I love you too."

* * *

I think I've done a poor job explaining a couple things about Sarah.

#1 She's rich, but not like regular rich, like filthy rich. Jack Walker in this story is basically Bill Gates, so Sarah has that much money at her disposal. I've spent the first 4 chapters of this story barely mentioning her money, even though the story is named Chuck vs The Rich Girl. Hopefully this chapter is the start of her money actually playing some part in the story.

#2 She's a lot different from cannon Sarah, especially when it comes to relationships, but for good reason. People's characters are built upon experience, and in cannon Sarah's time at the CIA really shaped her character. Without that, she would be a lot different. Definitely more normal, better at relationships, a little less afraid to take risks. Sarah from cannon was afraid to feel, afraid to fall in love, but the Sarah in my story is basically the opposite. She got someone a job she barely knew because she yearned to fall in love.

Hopefully you guys understand some of the decisions she makes, from being so eager to move in to Chuck to basically saying she would pay for an apartment by herself. I wish I was an experienced enough writer where I didn't feel like I had to explain things like this, but alas i'm not quite there yet.

Once again, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.


	6. The Unwanted Visitor

Hey everyone. Thanks again for all the reviews. Really appreciate what everyone is saying about this story. This chapter marks the beginning of the actual plot of this story, so I hope you guys enjoy.

Thanks to the amazing DynamiteBaowneh for the beta.

All reviews are appreciated, good or bad.

I don't own Chuck

* * *

 **Chuck vs The Rich Girl**

 **Chapter 6: The Unwanted Visitor**

 **Friday October 28th**

It had been a month since Chuck asked Sarah to move in, and ever since that day things had been going fantastic. It took a couple weeks to find a place they both liked. They found a nice little 2 bedroom 2 bath apartment that actually reminded Chuck of Ellie's place. He always liked living at his sister's place back after Stanford before he got his first job, so when he saw the apartment, he was sold on it right away. Sarah liked it, not quite as much as Chuck did, but seeing his face light up when they first explored it was enough for her to be happy.

They finished moving in about a week ago, and they were instantly comfortable together, as if they had already lived together before. They basically had, staying most nights at each other's places, but they didn't expect to get comfortable actually living together right away. They knew they would enjoy spending more time together, but living together seemed like a step that would take time to get used to. Neither had actually lived with their significant other before so they didn't actually know how quickly they would get acclimated. They were both surprised when after the first night they felt extremely comfortable, almost at peace. It just felt right.

Everything had been going fantastic, well except Sarah was paying for everything, and it made Chuck feel weird. She didn't even ask if he would pay, she just grabbed the check every time. Chuck didn't fight her on it because of their talk last month, but it still made him feel like less of a man. The man was supposed to pay, but instead she was paying, and it made him feel a little useless. Thinking about it logically, he knew it was a little ridiculous to be feeling this way, but it didn't change the fact that he did. He felt like he was taking advantage of her, and he wanted it to stop.

"Let me pay tonight." Chuck asserted. They were out at an expensive Italian restaurant in the city, and he wanted to pick up the bill. He was tired of Sarah paying for literally everything, and it was time for him to get assertive.

"Why?" Sarah asked. She was a little confused on why he wanted to pay, considering she was a billionaire who was willing to spend her money on him. He almost sounded ungrateful, but she knew that wasn't true. Something was bothering him.

"I just feel bad that you pay for everything. I want to help." He said, half lying.

"Well don't feel bad. Money means nothing to me."

"You're right." Chuck admitted. "This isn't about how you feel. This is about me. I feel like i'm taking advantage of you, and I feel like less of a man every time you pay."

Sarah sighed. All she was trying to do was show him how she felt about him. She wouldn't pay for everything with any other guy. She didn't with Bryce, but she was trying to show Chuck how much she meant to him. Instead, she made him feel like less of a man. It was frustrating how much she was screwing up. She hated it when she felt like she was failing him.

"I was just trying to show you how much I love you."

"What?" Chuck asked, surprised at her statement.

"You always do these amazing romantic gestures, like when you told me for the first time you loved me, or when you asked me to move in. They weren't grand or flashy, but they told me exactly how much you loved me. I was just trying to do the same thing. I'm not good at that, so I decided to do whatever I could to show you I loved you, whether it was just telling you or not making you spend money, or whatever else I could do. I didn't do this with Bryce, or any of my other ex's, because I didn't love them nearly as much as you. I wasn't trying to emasculate you. You can pay more often if you want."

Chuck's surprise turned into shame. She wasn't just paying because she could, she was trying to show him how much she wanted to do the little things for him. It made him feel so small, turning what was supposed to be a romantic gesture into an issue.

"I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry." Chuck said, hanging his head in shame.

"You're not an idiot, if anyone is the idiot it's me. I should have realized what paying for everything would do to you, especially considering how you grew up. I thought you would like not worrying about money but I forgot that you can't just turn that part of your brain off." Sarah said.

Chuck spoke. "I want you to keep on paying." Sarah raised an eyebrow at him. "That's not what I meant." Chuck quickly corrected himself. "I mean, it is what I meant, but…." Chuck took a deep breath to stop himself from rambling, which caused Sarah to smile. "I don't want you to ever stop showing me how much you love me and I don't want you to second guess your actions when it comes to us. I can deal with not paying. It doesn't bother me anymore because I understand that you are doing it to show how much you love me and I really appreciate that. I promise you that whatever you do to show your love will always be perfect to me."

Sarah once again smiled at what he said. Somehow, he always managed to make her feel better, even when she was just feeling like a complete screw-up. He was perfect and she would do her best to show him that every day. She was so overwhelmed by her feelings that she almost cried, but she held them in.

"I love you." She finally said. Those three words were not even close to how she actually felt for him, but they would have to do for now.

"Yeah I know." Chuck replied with a cheeky smile. That got a wet laugh from Sarah, followed by a kick to the shin. "Owe!" Chuck laughed. "Fine, I love you too."

* * *

 **Saturday October 29th.**

Sarah woke up the next morning with a huge smile on her face. The smile immediately disappeared when she placed her hand on Chuck's side of the bed to find an empty space. She sat up and glanced over to her alarm clock, which read 10:00 AM. She walked out of their bedroom into the apartment searching for Chuck.

"Chuck?"

"Over here honey!" She heard a voice call from the kitchen. Sarah sauntered to the kitchen wearing nothing but her pink lace panties and Chuck's Stanford t-shirt. She walked up to Chuck, who was making pancakes, and hugged him from behind.

"Good morning Chuck." She said, kissing down the side of his neck. Chuck immediately turned around and captured her lips in a searing kiss. The kind of kiss the made her weak in the knees and sent goosebumps all over her body.

"Good morning to you too." Chuck said. He looked at Sarah wearing his t-shirt and her pink panties and realized he truly was the luckiest guy in the world.

"What's the plan for today?" Sarah asked while turning towards the refrigerator. She bent down to grab some orange juice, which caused Chuck to remain completely silent. Sarah just smiled, knowing exactly what effect she had on him. She stood back up and turned around.

"Chuck?"

Chuck finally snapped out of the trance that Sarah put him in. He didn't want to stare at Sarah, it made him feel like a pig, but it was hard not too. She was just so beautiful, it boggled his mind how he ended up with someone like her.

"Sorry, got distracted." Chuck said. "No plans for today, though I was going to see if maybe Ellie wanted to come over for dinner tonight."

"Sounds great." Sarah commented as she pulled Chuck in for another kiss. She really liked spending time with Ellie, though with her schedule and how much time Sarah was spending with Chuck it was hard to find the time. Whenever they had dinner together they always had a great time. They were slowly but surely becoming sisters.

"I'm glad that you and Ellie get along."

"Me too." Sarah admitted. "She's a huge part of your life. I would hate it if the women who raised you and made you into the man you are today didn't like me."

Chuck just laughed at the idea of someone not liking Sarah. "I wasn't worried about her not liking you, I was worried about you not liking her. She can be a little overwhelming and some people are put off by that."

Sarah thought back to the night they first met, and at first glance she wasn't a fan of Ellie. Chuck was right, she was overwhelming and it was off putting. However that first impression quickly was replaced by the realization that she had a lot of the same qualities that she liked in Chuck. She was smart, loyal, and selfless, all things that she adored in her boyfriend. She was only overwhelming because she didn't hold anything back, unlike most people she knew. It didn't take long for her and Ellie to get along after that.

"Well I do like her. I like her alot." Sarah said.

Chuck finished making breakfast while Sarah got dressed. They ate breakfast together talking about random things going on in their lives, mainly work. Sarah told Chuck about a new video game that Walker Corp was making that she was promoting, which led him to tell her about his dream of making his own video game. Having finished eating, Chuck was walking towards the bathroom when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Sarah told Chuck so he could go to the bathroom. She walked over and opened the front door, and found herself standing in front of the last person she ever expected to ring their doorbell.

"Dad?"

"Hi darlin. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Sarah said, still a little confused at what her father was doing at her apartment. She hadn't seen her father once over the last five years, and he just shows up out of the blue without even a phone call.

When Sarah was a child, she saw her parents maybe once a week so she was basically raised by the nannies that they hired to watch over her. Because of this, she grew up with no real emotional support system, and a feeling of abandonment. She had stopped trying to have a relationship with them about five years ago, and hadn't heard a word from either of them. She was informed that they got a divorce, but other than that not a word. Now her father, after 25 years of not caring, just showed up to her apartment out of the blue.

"Nice place you got here. How long have you lived here." Jack wondered.

"A little over a week." Sarah said. Jack just nodded, and after a couple seconds of silence, Sarah finally asked "Dad, what the hell are you doing here."

"What, can't a man spend time with his daughter?"

"Well it would be a first. You don't really have a history of being there for your kids." Sarah spat.

Jack had a sad, remorseful look across his face. "You're right. I'm sorry Sarah." He said. He immediately coughed into his hand, which caused Sarah to give him a puzzled look.

Just then, Chuck walked into the room. "Hey who was at the doo…" Chuck stopped in his tracks when he saw that it was Jack. "Jack Walker?" Chuck of course knew who Jack was. He was basically his hero, being one of the pioneers of computer science in the 20th century. He was a hero to Chuck, but he was also hated by him for what he did to Sarah throughout her childhood. He knew exactly how it felt to be abandoned, so he knew more than almost anyone how Sarah was feeling right now.

"Who's this schnook?" Jack asked Sarah.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Chuck. Chuck, this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Walker." Chuck said, reaching out his hand.

"Call me Jack." Jack reached out and shook Chuck's hand. "What happened to you and Bryce?"

"We broke up almost a year ago. Stop changing the topic. Dad, once again, why are you here?" Sarah asked, at this point almost yelling.

"Do you want me to leave?" Chuck asked Sarah. It was a little awkward, seeing how angry she was at her father. It was deserved, but it felt like he was intruding on a family moment.

"No. Please stay?" Sarah pleaded. She didn't think she could deal with her father alone, and Chuck got the message loud and clear. Chuck and Sarah sat on the couch in their living room, while Jack sat in the chair to the left.

"Are you sure he should be here for this?" Jack asked.

"Yes i'm sure. Last chance, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked again, this time gripping Chuck's hand for strength. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze, and she could feel the tension being released from her body. She was nervous and angry, but she felt better knowing Chuck was beside her.

"I don't know how to say this, so i'm just gonna say it." Jack coughed before starting again. "Darlin i'm dying." Sarah and Chuck both just sat there with shocked looks on their faces.

"What?" Sarah finally asked, not believing what he had said.

"I have lung cancer. The doctors say I have about six months to live."

Sarah was speechless. She didn't know how to feel about this. She was of course sad that her father was dying, but it's not like they were particularly close. In fact, she really hated him for what he put her through. But he was still her father. She had so many conflicting emotions she felt like she was going to burst. Chuck once again squeezed her hand, which once again caused her to calm down. She had someone in her life that could help her sort out these emotions, and she was grateful for that.

"I'm sorry." Chuck said, breaking the silence.

"When did you find out?" Sarah asked.

"About two months ago. I did some thinking after, about what's important in life, and realized that I needed to reconnect with my daughters, make up for what i've done. I started by trying to do something nice for you. I hired Bryce to do our accounts because I thought you two were still dating." Jack admitted. "Sorry about that by the way. I guess I should have checked if you guys were still dating."

"Yeah, you probably should of." Sarah said.

"Yeah i've made a lot of mistakes. Anyway I'm here to try to reconnect with my family. After the divorce I put my head into my work, and it took this news for me to realized how big of a mistake that was. Another mistake among a long line of mistakes. I'm sorry Sarah."

"I don't know if i'm ready yet." Sarah admitted. She was sad that her father was dying, but that doesn't make the pain of the last 25 years just disappear.

"I understand, Carina said the same thing. I'll do whatever it takes. I love you darlin." Jack said, before he stood up and walked out the door. The silence was deafening in the apartment. Neither Sarah nor Chuck really knew what to say. Sarah was so overwhelmed by the last ten minutes that she didn't know what to say, and Chuck just wanted everything to be okay.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked, finally breaking the silence.

Tears started rolling down Sarah's cheek. "No." She whispered as she started crying into Chuck's chest.

"It's okay baby i'm here for you." Chuck said, holding on to her. His heart was breaking, seeing her so broken. He wanted to cry, seeing how much pain she was in, but he had to stay strong for her. She needed a rock, and he was going to be it. They sat there, her crying into his chest and him holding her for a good 15 minutes. Finally, Sarah lifted her head and looked at Chuck.

"What do I do?" She asked, looking at Chuck for answers. He wasn't sure if she was talking about dealing with the pain of her father dying or asking whether or not she should reconnect with Jack. Either way, the answer was the same.

"I have no idea. But whatever you decide, I'll be by your side."

"What would you do? Would you reconnect with your Father?"

Chuck thought about it for a minute. If his father was dying and came back to reconnect, what would he do?

"I think I would." Chuck replied honestly.

"You didn't reconnect with Bryce." Sarah noted.

"Bryce was my friend, not my Dad. Even after what my Dad did, I think he would deserve a chance to make up for that pain. I don't think Bryce could ever make up for the pain he caused us."

"So you think I should reconnect with my Dad?"

"I didn't say that, I just said that I would if it was my Dad. Sarah I can't make this decision for you. This needs to be what you want." Chuck said.

Sarah could barely even think straight. There were so many pros and cons to reconnecting with her father. There was the fear of him hurting her again, and the pain that she would have to deal with every time she looked at him. But if they did reconnect, she could possibly eventually let that pain go, and find closure.

"I don't know what to do." Sarah admitted.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I think we should just relax and decompress this weekend, clear your head. Maybe by Monday you will have a better idea of what you want."

"Okay." Sarah looked up at Chuck's deep brown eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?" Chuck asked.

"I know that it's probably a lot to meet your girlfriend's father just to find out that he's dying, but you are being strong for me because you know I need you. Thank you. I love you so much."

She was right. Chuck was freaking out on the inside. But he knew that she needed him, and he was gonna do whatever it took. Sarah snuggled up to him on the couch and closed her eyes, needing a nap. It was understandable, considering how distressing their day had been so far. Chuck kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you too." into her ear before falling asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.


	7. Sisterly Advice

Hey everyone. Sorry about this chapter taking a little longer then normal. For whatever reason I had a tougher time writing this chapter then I usually do. Hope you guys enjoy.

Thanks to the amazing DynamiteBaowneh for the beta.

All reviews are appreciated, good or bad.

I don't own Chuck

* * *

 **Chuck vs The Rich Girl**

 **Chapter 7: Sisterly Advice**

 **Sunday October 30th**

Yesterday Sarah found out that her estranged father had cancer, and Sarah was struggling with the news. He wanted to reconcile with his daughters, and she didn't know if she wanted to reconnect with him. Her and Chuck spent the night relaxing and watching a movie, trying to decompress. It was nice, just relaxing with Chuck and clearing her head, but it just reinforced the confusion that had plagued her mind. She had no idea what to do, and wasn't close to deciding. Chuck was a big help. Just knowing that he was there supporting her was huge because it meant that no matter what decision she made, he would be there beside her. Sadly, that support didn't make the decision itself easier, it just made the decision less important.

Sarah knew what Chuck thought she should do, even if he didn't out right say it. He thought that she should reconnect with her father, though he wouldn't push that opinion on her. That was one of the things she loved about him, he would never push her to do something she didn't want to do. But honestly, she didn't know what she wanted to do, and she needed help. She didn't want to just give up on her father, but she didn't want to get burned again. She needed a second opinion, someone who was going through the same situation. She decided to talk to her sister Carina.

She made plans with her to go to lunch, while Chuck made plans to hang out with Morgan. He hadn't had much time to hang out with Morgan since him and Sarah moved in together, so he was happy that he was gonna spend some time with his bearded friend. That, and he realized that having Sarah talk to someone going through the same situation would probably be good for her.

Lunch time came, and Sarah met Carina at a burger place downtown. They hugged and sat down across from each other.

"Hey Carina. How have you been?" Sarah asked. It had actually been a while since they talked face to face. The last time was when Carina first met Chuck. About a month prior they went out to dinner together, and Carina really liked Chuck. She thought he was funny, cute, the perfect gentleman, basically the anti Bryce. Sarah had finally picked a winner, and she made that opinion known to Sarah after dinner. Since then, they had only talked through texts and the occasional phone call, but not face to face. Sarah had been spending all her time with Chuck, and while Carina was a little jealous, she was glad that Sarah finally found a good guy.

"Pretty good. How are you and Chuck?"

"Amazing. I've never been this happy before." Sarah responded honestly. Even with everything that was happening with her father, she was the happiest she had ever been.

"I'm glad you finally found the right guy." Carina said.

"Me too. Now enough about me, what about you? Any new guys?"

"I don't know, it's kind of hard to be in a relationship as a DEA Agent." Most women with the wealth that Carina had wouldn't be putting herself in danger being a DEA Agent, but that was Carina for you. She liked the adrenaline, the feeling of making a difference, the idea that she was actually doing something with her life. It's what drove her to be an agent in the first place, and it's why she was happy doing it. Sure, she was a little jealous of the normal life that Sarah led, but she knew that life wasn't for her.

"You're telling me that you're not interested in anybody?" Sarah asked.

"Well, there are these two guys…."

"Spill." Sarah demanded.

"Ok fine." Carina gave in. "So there's this guy named John. He's not classically handsome, more rugged. Not the type I normally fall for, but there's just something about him, I can't put my finger around it. Then there's this guy named Cole. He's british, suave, smooth, that whole package."

"Cole sounds like the guy you would normally pick." Sarah noted.

"Yeah I know, but there is something different about John."

"Sounds like you already know what you want."

Carina just nodded and looked at her menu. They were avoiding the real reason why they were both here, and they knew it. Sarah really didn't want to bring up their father, but she knew that she had to eventually. While it was nice catching up, she really needed help with this decision. She took a deep breath, and after they ordered their lunch she decided it was time to speak up.

"So Dad visited me yesterday."

"Yeah, he visited me on friday."

"So, what do you think?" Sarah asked.

"Think about what?"

"Are you going to forgive him and reconnect?"

"No." Carina said strongly. She had already made her decision, and it was pretty clear that she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Why not?" Sarah wondered.

"I'm not going to set myself up to get hurt again for no reason. I don't have someone like Chuck for me to fall back on if I do get hurt. Letting him in and getting burned again isn't worth it."

Sarah was sad, seeing how alone Carina was. She felt a little guilty that she was spending so little time with her because she was spending it all with Chuck.

"So you do think I should?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I guess. It's up to you, but you have Chuck. I can't act like I completely understand what you two have, but whatever it is it's special. You guys could get through anything together. Even if Dad does abandon you again, Chuck won't."

Sarah took a second to think about what Carina said. She was right, Chuck would never abandon her. She was never more sure about anything in her entire life. Maybe she should reconnect with her father, and give him a chance. She wasn't ready to make a decision, but she definitely was starting to lean towards giving him a chance.

After the lunch, her and Chuck were watching a movie, when he brought up the day's earlier activities.

"How was lunch with Carina?" He asked.

"It was good seeing her again." Sarah said.

"Did she help at all? What does she plan on doing?"

"She's not going to give him a chance, and she's really adamant about it." Sarah admitted.

Chuck looked at Sarah and frowned. "Does that mean you're not goi…"

"I don't know yet." Sarah interrupted. "In fact, she told me that I should reconnect with him. She said that if he does abandon me again, that I have you to fall back on. She doesn't have someone like you in her life, so that's why she isn't going to do it."

"Wow, that sucks. I'm sorry she feels that way." Chuck said. He paused for a moment. "You know, no matter what happens, i'll be by your side no matter what."

"I know." Sarah said, leaning in and giving him a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Monday October 31st**

It was Halloween, which meant it was time for the annual Bartowski costume party. Every year on Halloween Ellie throws a costume party at the Echo Park Apartment Complex. Usually Ellie would use the party as an excuse to try and hook Chuck up with one of her female doctor friends, but this year he was taken. Him being taken was a problem for Morgan though, because every year they would go together as a sandworm, with Chuck almost always being the head and Morgan being the legs. This year however Chuck and Sarah were going together, which meant Morgan had to find his own costume.

"You're choosing her over me? Unbelievable. What happened to bros before hoes?" Morgan asked when he heard the news from Chuck.

"Don't call her a hoe." Chuck said assertively. He loved Morgan but he wasn't going to let him call the love of his life a hoe.

"Sorry, you're right. She's not a hoe. She's awesome and great for you. But we never hang out anymore. She's taking you away from me."

Chuck did feel a little guilty that he was spending so much time with Sarah, and so much less time with Morgan. Not guilty enough to wear the sandworm costume with him again, but still guilty nonetheless.

Eventually the night of the party came, and Chuck was excited, mainly to show off Sarah to all of Ellie and Devon's friends. He wasn't one to show off a girl like a piece of meat, be all about looks. Sure, she was attractive, but she was smart, funny, and almost everybody liked her. That's what he wanted to show off, that he found a beautiful, down to earth girl that nobody thought he would.

The best part is they were going as Han Solo and Princess Leia from Star Wars. Sarah, being the awesome girlfriend that she is, was actually ok with the idea when Chuck presented it. He came into the conversation expecting rejection, but was pleasantly surprised when she was all for it. Sarah wasn't a big Star Wars fan, but she wanted to show Chuck that his interests mattered to her.

When they arrived at the party, Ellie spotted them through the crowd of party goers, and ran up to greet them.

"Hey Chuck. Hey Sarah." She said with a huge smile on her face, hugging both of them. Just like Chuck, she was excited to have Sarah shown around to her doctor friends. She definitely talked up Chuck's girl to them, and wanted to see the look on their face when he arrived with the hottest girl there. Ellie knew that they thought Chuck was a little bit of a loser, and she wanted them to know how wrong they were.

"Hey sis." Chuck said after the bone crushing hug.

"Go mingle, i'll talk to you guys in a bit." Ellie said, walking back to the group of people she was originally talking to.

Chuck and Sarah both started walking around the party, drinking and mingling with all the other people there. Both Devon's frat buddies and Ellie's doctor buddies were impressed with Sarah. They knew Chuck, and were surprised that he could land someone like her.

Sarah was the star of the party with her Leia slave outfit. Every guy at the party checked her out, so she made sure to do a good job of reminding everyone that she was taken, touching and kissing Chuck every chance she got. Chuck was a little confused at first, but definitely wasn't complaining. Even though he wasn't a big fan of PDA in general, tonight was different, because he liked showing off their relationship in front of Ellie and Devon's friends.

About an hour after Chuck and Sarah arrived, Ellie walked up to Chuck, who was standing by himself because Sarah was talking with Devon and a couple of his frat buddies.

"Hey little bro." Ellie said.

"Hey sis. Nice party, as usual."

"Thanks, but Sarah seems to be the star of the party so far." Sarah was garnering a lot of attention, from her looks, her outfit, her outgoing personality, and the way she acted with Chuck. Nobody expected that Chuck could land a girl like Sarah, and they all wanted to get to know her a little better.

"Yeah, she sure is something. How did I get so lucky?" Chuck asked. He really didn't understand how he ended up with Sarah, but he wasn't going to take it for granted. He was feeling a bit timid, seeing Sarah talk to all these great looking guys at the party. He knew that she loved him, but it still made him nervous. He didn't feel like he could compare to them, and wondered why she was even with him in the first place.

"It wasn't luck." Chuck gave Ellie a 'get real' look. "I'm serious. Chuck, you're an amazing guy, and you could have almost any girl you wanted. Sarah has told me numerous times how lucky she is to have you. We both wish that you saw yourself in the same light that we do."

Chuck just smiled at his sis. He knew that both her and Sarah thought highly of him, maybe a little too high, but it was still nice to hear how much they thought of him. He definitely thought more highly of himself then he used to; dating Sarah Walker had that effect. Still, whenever he wasn't feeling confident, Ellie and Sarah were there to help.

Right at that moment, Sarah walked over to them and gave Chuck a kiss.

"I love you." Sarah said.

"What's that for?" Chuck asked.

"For not being like one of Devon's frat buddies." She said. After spending five minutes talking with Devon and his friends, she realized how lucky she was to be with a guy like Chuck. All of Devon's friends were annoying and full of themselves, the exact opposite of Chuck.

"I love you too." Chuck responded, giving Sarah another kiss. Ellie, who stood next to the couple, just smiled at their interaction. They were in their own little world, and it made her happy that Chuck found someone he could be himself with. Sarah loved him for him, and that made Ellie happy.

Chuck saw Morgan across the courtyard, and left to go talk to him, which gave Ellie and Sarah some alone time to talk.

"Hey Sarah. How are you and Chuck doing?" Ellie asked. She already knew the answer based on her conversation with Chuck and their interactions tonight, but she wanted to hear it from Sarah too.

"He's perfect Ellie. Seriously, thank you for raising him to be so amazing."

"Trust me, that wasn't me. No matter what happened he would have turned out that way." Ellie said.

"No he wouldn't have. Trust me, I know from experience. Having someone there to pick up the pieces when tragedy happens is important. Thank you for taking care of him when he needed you." Sarah responded. She knew that without Ellie, Chuck would be a shell of the man he was today.

"Well thank you for taking care of him now." Sarah just responded with a smile and a nod. "I'm glad that you're in both of our lives. I honestly consider you one of my best friends, and hopefully one day we will be sisters."

Sarah was a little taken back by what Ellie said. Not in a negative way, she was extremely happy that she was considered someone's best friend. She was just surprised by what Ellie said, and a little scared when she said "Sisters". It was really early to be thinking about marriage with Chuck, yet Ellie just went out and said it. She wasn't even close to being ready for marriage, but either way she was glad to have Ellie in her life. Other than Chuck and Carina, Ellie was Sarah's best friend, and it was time she asked her opinion regarding the situation with her father.

"I need help with something." Sarah said.

"What is it?"

"Did Chuck tell you about the situation with my father?"

"Yeah he did." Ellie admitted. Chuck called her on saturday, asking for help in how to deal with it. He was trying to be strong for Sarah, but it was hard considering the bombshell that was dropped on both of them.

"What do I do? What would you do?" Sarah asked, almost whispering. It was hard for her to even bring up this subject, let alone have an open discussion about it.

"If I had the chance to reconnect with my Dad, I would do it in a heartbeat." Ellie said.

"Why?"

"Because living throughout life with the hatred and pain that I hold on for him isn't worth it. The chance to get rid of it would be a blessing. And even if it didn't work out, he really isn't my family, Chuck and Devon and now you are. So it would suck, but it wouldn't matter because he stopped being my family a long time ago."

Sarah realized how correct Ellie was. Her father wasn't a real part of her family anymore, her family was Chuck and Carina and now Ellie. She had all these people that she can trust and depend on, reconnecting with her father wouldn't even be a risk.

After Chuck finished talking with Morgan, he saw Devon across the courtyard looking a little nervous.

"What's up Devon?" Chuck asked walking up to him.

"Bro, this is not awesome." Devon said.

"You ok?"

"Chuck, I need to ask you a question, and I'm kinda freaking out over it." Devon admitted. Chuck just looked at him, and after a pause Devon continued. "Chuck, can I have your permission to marry Ellie?"

Chuck just smiled. Devon was perfect for Ellie, and he was happy that he was finally taking that step. "Of course man. You can marry Ellie."

Devon just gave a huge sigh of relief. "Thanks bro, I feel so much better now. One more thing, I need you to keep the ring for me until I figure out how to propose. Ellie is a bloodhound for that kind of thing. She can smell diamond."

"Sure thing Devon, you can count on me."

"Thanks bro, you're a lifesaver." Devon said, handing Chuck the ring box.

After the party was over, Sarah and Chuck were driving back to their place.

"Devon is going to ask Ellie to marry him." Chuck said. "He asked my permission."

"Wow, that's great. I'm happy for them." Sarah said honestly.

"Yeah me too. They are great together. Devon is great for her."

Chuck drove in silence, and Sarah sat in the passenger seat deep in thought. She had finally made her decision, she was going to reconnect with her father. She was extremely nervous about it, and she grabbed Chuck's right hand to calm her.

"You ok?" Chuck asked in reaction to her gesture.

"I made a decision. I'm going to try to work things out with my Dad." Sarah said.

Chuck squeezed her hand in support. "Ok. I'll be there every step of the way. You can count on me."

Sarah smiled at Chuck. Once again, he was being amazing, comforting her. He always knew exactly what to say. It reinforced her decision even more. No matter what happened with her dad, she had Chuck, and because of that she was going to be ok.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
